Somewhere Only We Know
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: Set two years after 7x20 mainly a Spoby/Emison fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Only We Know

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?_

 **AN:** Set two years after 7x20, mainly a Spoby and Emison fan fiction, but I've included Ezria and Haleb's endgames from the season finale.

 ** _C_** **hapter One**

August 2nd 2020

 _BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Alison Dilaurentis groaned as she heard her phone ring. She held her head as she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She was still wearing yesterday's clothes. She grabbed her phone, which was on table next to her. She saw her fiancé's, Emily, name flashed across. She groaned.

'Damn' she muttered under her breath. She remembered drinking wine. A lot of it. The phone stopped ringing but Alison knew Emily. She would be ringing again.

'Ali?' Alison looked across the room and saw her cousin, Spencer Hastings, waking up in a similar manner. Alison sighed and realised they were at the Lost Woods resort; one glass of wine had turned into three bottles.

'Emily is going to kill me' Alison sighed, rubbing her head.

'Why did I think one glass of wine would actually be one glass of wine?' Spencer questioned, standing up, nearly falling over in the process.

'Didn't you have a baby making session scheduled?' Alison asked, laughing.

'I used those words?' Spencer replied, shooting up an eyebrow. Alison nodded, giggling.

Spencer rolled her eyes 'We need water and lots of it. Wait there. You should answer your phone. Emily is going to kill you, us, either way'

Alison sighed and answered her phone 'Hey, Em'

'Don't 'Hey, Em' me, where the hell are you?' Emily's voice shouted through the phone.

'Did I mention I love you?' Alison asked. Spencer laughed and walked into the kitchen.

'Where are you and Spencer?' Emily questioned. Alison sighed, squeezing her temples.

'Toby isn't harassing Spencer like this, why are you harassing me?' Alison replied, sighing.

'Because Spencer had the decency to text him. Alison, I was worried. When are you going to be home? You know that Aria and Ezra are bringing the baby around for us to meet her later' Emily proclaimed. Spencer walked back into the room, walking over to Alison and gave her a glass of water. Then she proceeded to take the phone of Alison.

'Hey, Emily. I will have Alison home very soon and I will make up to you by babysitting anytime' Spencer said, taking a sip of water as she did.

'Good. Lily is missing her favourite Godmother and Grace just misses you. Now get Alison home please' Emily replied and hung up. Spencer half smiled as she handed Alison her phone back.

'You may need to babysit tonight' Alison said, with a sly smirk 'I'm in for some old fashioned discipline'

'You're disgusting'

'Jealous?' the blonde raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

'No. As drunk me put it so it nicely, I'm currently in the process of baby making. Which means my life is far from boring right now' Spencer replied, smiling widely.

'How long have you been off the pill now?' Alison said, her tone changing to a more serious one now, sitting down on a chair.

'6 months. It can take up to a year to get pregnant after coming over the pill so I'm not worried'

Alison leaned over to take Spencer's hand 'I'm happy for you, Spence, I am really am'

'Thank you, Ali, that means a lot. Now, come on, let's go and sober up. I need to shower. Badly'

Later on, Spencer and Alison arrived outside The Dilaurentis House, showered and almost sober. They stepped out of the taxi they had taken where they were greeted by Hanna, Caleb and fifteen month old son, Hayden who tried to run towards them but Spencer met him and picked him up. Hayden looked more like Caleb but had Hanna's eyes; his blonde hair was getting darker too.

'How long have you guys been here?' Spencer asked, balancing Hayden on her hip.

'Suits you that' Hanna commented, smiling at the sight of her best friend with her son.

'Hopefully not long before you have one of your own, eh?' Alison exclaimed, nudging Spencer playfully.

'Seriously, guys, I think you guys want me to have a baby more than I do' Spencer sighed, rolling her eyes.

'It's only because you are the only one left' Caleb said

'Oh yeah? I hadn't noticed' Spencer replied, as they walked into the house.

'Mommy!' Two girls, of over two years old came running towards Alison.

'Oh, Lil, Gracie!' Alison exclaimed, squatting down to hug her daughter.

'Aunty Spencer!' Lily screamed, moving from her mom to her Godmother.

'Oh Lily!' Spencer said, giving Hayden back to Hanna and picking up Lily.

'I want hugs too!' Grace squealed. Spencer laughed, taking Grace's hand and they walked into the living room.

'Right, tell your Aunty Spencer what you have been up whilst I've been gone then'

'I swear, since I mentioned you were coming over, they haven't shut up' Emily said, laughing.

'Is Aria and Ezra here yet?' Spencer asked, looking around.

'They are stuck in traffic. They won't be long' Emily said. Grace went running towards Emily.

Spencer got the strong whiff of coffee from behind her and also the scent of the aftershave of the thing – or someone who made her feel like home no matter where she was. She turned around and saw Toby, smiling widely at him.

'Now, Lily, Spencer needs caffeine or she will be…?'

'Crazy all day!' Lily replied, giggling.

'Don't teach her that! Spencer proclaimed, as Alison took Lily off her as Toby handed her a cup of coffee and kissed her.

'So Alison, Spencer, how are your heads?' Emily asked, laughing.

'Not good but we'll live' Alison replied, rolling her eyes. There was a sound a car pulling up outside.

'They are here, we should sit down' Hanna said, looking worried.

'Why do you look so worried, Han?' Spencer asked, as they sat down.

'I don't know, Aria wants this to be perfect, it needs to be' Hanna replied, sighing.

'It will be fine, we'll be fine' Emily proclaimed, going towards the front door. A few moments later, Ezra walked in, looking really happy.

'Thanks for coming, guys, this means a lot' he said, clasping his hands together.

'So where is she?' Alison asked, impatiently, looking around.

Aria was laughing as she came in, shaking her head at Alison. She was carrying a six month old baby girl in her arms. There was a chorus of awe throughout the room.

'I would like you to meet our daughter. Daisy Ella Fitz' Aria said with pride. Spencer beamed at her, understanding where the name inspiration came from.

'She's perfect, Aria' Hanna said, trying not to cry.

'I've set her a cot upstairs if you wanted to put her down at any time' Emily said, pointing upstairs.

Aria nodded 'I think I'll keep a hold of her for a while'

A little while later, all the children were taking a nap whilst everyone was discussing their upcoming trip to Paris to celebrate Alison and Emily's upcoming wedding.

'I'm so sad we can't make it. We weren't expecting to have Daisy so soon' Aria sighed.

'It's okay, we understand' Alison replied, smiling.

'Are we staying with Mona, or we staying near her? I just need to establish this' Spencer proclaimed, a little worried.

'Near Mona. I mean, she's good now but I think it's good for some space' Hanna replied.

AN: Not my best work but I wanted to set the story and I promise the next chapter will be loadssssss better :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for all your lovely comments! Here is Chapter Two!

 **Chapter Two:**

Spencer had moved to Philadelphia with Toby once AD, or her evil twin as she horribly found out had been defeated. It was possibly the best decision she had ever made. The city gave her the rush of life she needed but she also had Rosewood to go back to for work and to see her family. Best of all though, she got to share it with the love of her life, Toby, and she couldn't now imagine her life any different. Well, maybe a little different with the sound of pitter patter.

They had returned back to the city after meeting Aria and Ezra's daughter. Spencer got her laptop out to go over some notes for a case when Toby's phone started ringing. He looked at his phone and quickly hurried out of the room, into the bathroom. Spencer stared after him, confused. She tried to put the confusion out of her mind when her phone started ringing. She looked at her phone and saw it was Alison.

'Ali?'

'Where's Toby right now?' Alison asked, suspicious.

'On the phone, why?' Spencer replied, more confused.

'Emily, he is on the phone to Emily. I saw her dial his number, what are they up to?' Alison questioned

'I have no idea. When his phone rang, he hurried into the bathroom'

'I don't have a clue then. This is weird. Emily has been acting weird all day and at first I thought it was because we passed out last night and didn't return home but now? I am not too sure' Alison said, her voice trailing off.

'Ali, what are you doing?'

'Trying to listen, I'll call you back, message me if you find out anything' Alison hung up the phone and listened out the door Emily was hiding behind. It was their bedroom. Alison couldn't make out what was being said. She leaned against the door, her ear against it, trying to listen. She went flying as the door opened and she stumbled inside. She recomposed herself quickly, clearing her throat.

'You listening at door?' Emily questioned, pointing to it.

'What were you and Toby talking about?' Alison asked, crossing her arms.

'You know, you're cute when you are suspicious' Emily laughed, shaking her head.

'I don't care how cute I am, what were you and Toby talking about?' Alison exclaimed, getting annoyed.

'All in good time, my love'

'Emily!'

'Fine, but you cannot tell Spencer'

Spencer tried to act busy when Toby returned from the bathroom; he was putting his phone in his pocket, trying not to act suspicious.

'Shall we order in tonight?' he asked, walking into their open kitchen, going in their menu drawer.

'Who was that?' Spencer asked, not being able to hold her tongue.

'Just Emily. Best man stuff' Toby replied.

Spencer didn't believe him but she decided to play along 'It's cute she asked you to be best man and Ali asked me to be maid of honour, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it's nice' he told her, quietly.

'Alright, seriously, what was that about?' she questioned, standing up, putting her laptop to the side of her.

'You don't miss anything do you?' he laughed

'Nope but you love me for it so it is okay' she replied, shrugging.

'That I do' he said before walking to her and kissed her.

'But are you going to tell me what that was about?' She proclaimed, pulling away.

'I could but then that wouldn't be a surprise now would it so you are going to have to wait and see' he told her, smiling at her and kissed her again.

'You know, there are ways I can make you tell me' Spencer said, cockily, raising an eyebrow.

'Really, is that so?'

'Yep. And make a baby at the same time' she replied, stepping forward.

'That's my Spencer, always multi-tasking' he told her, pulling her to him and kissed her. Hard. She responded with the same amount of passion. They were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She went to get her phone where she had left it on the sofa. She groaned when she saw it was her mom and rejected the call before throwing the phone back down.

'You guys still not talking?' Toby asked

'Nope, she still doesn't agree with me coming off the pill and us wanting to try to have a baby' Spencer replied, sighing.

'She surely has her reasons, Spence, don't cut her off so quickly' he told her, taking her hand.

'She just thinks it's too soon and I told her it can take a while for the pill to wear off. Does she expect me just not to have sex whilst I wait for it to finish?' she questioned, rolling her eyes.

Toby raised an eyebrow 'you actually said that to her?'

'Yes. She shouldn't imply such ridiculous things now should she?'

'No she shouldn't' he said before lifting her up and carried her over his shoulder. She squealed with delight as he carried her to their bedroom.

'Spencer is going to freak out' Alison said to Emily after she had told her about the phone call with Toby.

'Probably but you can't tell Spencer. It has to be a surprise' Emily replied, looking at Alison and narrowed her eyes.

'Hey! I know what Toby is going through right now and how hard this is plan and keep a secret but Spencer is also like you, she will work this out and ruin it' Alison sighed, running her hands through her long blonde hair.

'No, she can't. If she asks you, say it's _our_ wedding stuff. Toby has been planning this for weeks. It has to be perfect, it needs to be done the way he has planned' Emily said. She walked into the living room and starting collecting the children's toys from the floor.

'It already sounds perfect. Spencer is going to love it. When is it planned for?' Alison asked, helping with the tidying.

'The first night of our trip so Saturday night. Toby doesn't want to take away from our time, bless him but he wants to take advantage of being Paris' Emily replied. The living room was now tidy and she sat down on the sofa with Alison.

'Of course, makes sense. Does anyone else know?' Emily shook her head

'Let's not talk about that now. I want to talk about last night. What caused all the wine drinking? The anniversary?' Emily asked, shooting an eyebrow.

'Yeah, this time of year makes Spencer think of Alex. Two years, since we ended the game once and for all. Yesterday though, Spence was thinking about Charlotte too. Toby was at some training thing with Jason. She needed an outlet. It turned into a lot wine drinking' Alison told her, sighing.

'Is she okay now though?' Emily questioned, worried.

'She's fine. She needed someone who could relate to how she is feeling. I think she feels guilty and confused. I mean, don't tell her I told you this but I think Spencer would forgive Alex if it wasn't for what she did to Toby' Alison replied, giving a sad smile.

'Do you think she would even forgive for Wren? Especially now with Verity?' Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

'I don't know if I can forgive Alex for Wren to be honest' Alison sighed, looking down.

'For the twins or for actually killing him?' Emily questioned, lifting Alison's chin up.

'The twins will always be the greatest blessing but I guess even with the circumstances, I would have wanted them to know him' Alison laid her head on Emily's shoulder, exhaling deeply. Emily put her arm around her, tight.

'Would you change any of it?' Emily asked after a moment.

'No, I wouldn't' Alison replied, looking up at Emily and kissed her.

AN: So what's the big secret and who is Verity? Find out soon! J


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere Only We Know

AN: Someone asked in the comments how old are the twins now, they are just over two years old now! And I am sorry for the weird formatting, for some reason it won't change and its bugging me.

Chapter Three:

Life as recently graduate from law school was a tough one, especially for Spencer as her shared law firm with her Mom was becoming the best rated law firm in the state so the pressure to always to be top of their game was high.

It was a warm Tuesday morning and Spencer mentally praised herself she had decided to wear sandals not heels. She drew the short straw to go and pick coffees up that morning and when she returned, she heard her mother on the phone in a hushed voice.

'That is so lovely… yes Peter and I are okay with that… do let us know…okay, Toby, thank you for involving us, we won't say anything to her' Veronica put her phone down and Spencer entered the room, looking suspicious.

'Thank you for getting those, Spencer. Please tell me you got the Danish?' Veronica questioned, as Spencer put down the coffees and takeaway bag.

'Yes… Mom, what was that about?' Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh nothing, follow up on a case, nothing to worry about' Veronica replied, quickly, trying to act casual.

'So you talk to Toby about your cases now?' Spencer proclaimed, sitting down.

'You miss nothing do you?' Veronica sighed, taking her coffee.

'No, nothing at all, so what were you talking about?' Spencer asked again, more determined to find out what was going on. First Emily now her Mom, something was going on.

'Oh no, Spencer, you are not getting it out of me. You can wait and see' Veronica told her, laughing.

'Oh, okay, I see' Spencer said, quietly, shaking her head.

'I need to talk to you about something, Spencer. Something else' Veronica put her head in her hands and Spencer could tell it was serious.

'Mom?'

'Do you remember about two years ago when you came to me and you asked me how likely a court would take a case seriously where someone had been a victim of rape but it wasn't a case of holding someone down against their will? It was a manipulation of a situation for the perpetrator to get what they wanted'

Spencer looked at her Mom and exhaled deeply 'Where you going with this?'

'At the time, I thought you had read a case or notes during your studies but now I don't know, Spence, were you…'

'Was I what, Mom?' Spencer raised an eyebrow

'Talking about your Dad and Mary?' Veronica questioned, sighing.

'No, I wasn't talking about Dad and Mary' Spencer said, quietly, looking away from her Mother and out of the window, hoping the subject would change.

'Were you talking about yourself? Did someone hurt you?'

'No, I wasn't talking about me'

'Then who were you talking about?' Veronica had stood up at this point and was walking over to her daughter.

Spencer stood up 'Don't make me… Why are you bringing this up now?'

'A case arrived today. Three law firms have already dismissed it. It's a sexual assault and rape case but not what the courts would automatically would class it as that and it is going to take a lot of work to convince the court that was what it was and it made me think of what you said, Spencer, why did you come to me with that? What happened?'

'It wasn't me, okay? It was…'

'Spencer?'

'Mom, you have to promise me you won't say anything'

'Spencer, honey…'

'Mom, promise me!' Spencer exclaimed. She pinched her nose as she felt tears forming.

'I promise'

'Okay' Spencer exhaled 'what happened with Dad and Mary, it happened with Toby and Alex'

'Oh, I see'

'And I know what you are going to say so don't say it. It was consensual and it was fine. No, it wasn't fine. I know he wouldn't have done anything with her if he knew that wasn't me. She manipulated the situation to get what she wanted and that to me is...'

'Rape. Spencer, sit down. You're shaking. I'm sorry, I didn't realise and I shouldn't have brought it up. Alex is in prison, where she can't hurt anyone ever again' Veronica walked forward and put her arm around Spencer, sitting her down.

'Is she though, Mom? I waited for her trial, we all did and it never came. I searched jails up and down this state and Verity searched back in England. Nothing at all' Spencer replied.

Veronica handed her a tissue as she had begun to cry 'She was arrested, you were there'

'I know, I guess this time of year…'

'I know, don't worry about this case, I'll take it' Veronica sighed and stood up, walking back over to her desk and put a file in a drawer.

'Speaking of Verity, how is she today with Wren's birthday?' Veronica then asked, changing the subject.

'Not good but she is coping better than last year. She's with Jason though and he's helping her through it. We are all going around later, just to be there for her' Spencer replied, giving a sad smile.

'That poor girl, not being available to lay her brother to peace'

'Because of that crazy bitch' Spencer muttered under her breath.

'Okay, that is enough talk of Alex for one day. You take the Perkins case and see if you can pick any holes in the defence. I'm going to take this new case and see what I can do'

Spencer nodded, picking up her coffee and walked out of her Mom's office and into her own.

'Right, you can open your eyes now!' Hanna exclaimed, happily. Emily and Alison opened their eyes and saw Lily and Grace wearing their flower girl dresses. Alison beamed with pride and Emily begun to tear up.

'No tears, not yet, Em, please' Alison said, laughing and handed her soon to be wife a tissue.

'I can't help it, they look so beautiful!' Emily exclaimed, wiping away her tears.

'Thank you, Han, you did an amazing job' Alison said, standing up to give her best friend a hug.

'Wait until you see the bridesmaid dresses tomorrow!' Hanna said, happily.

'Remember what I said, no Pippa Middleton stunts' Emily replied, raising an eyebrow.

'That will be very hard with you there' Alison told her, sitting down next to her and squeezing her hand.

'Okay, girls, that is our cue to leave and get out of the dresses' Hanna said, taking the girls hands and taking them out of the room.

'I love you' Emily said to Alison, placing her other hand over their clasped hands.

'And I love you too. Where is this coming from?' Alison questioned, smiling.

'Nowhere, am I not allowed to tell my future wife I love her?' Emily questioned, tilting her head.

'You can tell her as much as you like'

'I'll be sure to tell her when I see her' Emily replied, leaning forward to kiss Alison.

'Eeew, Mommies!' They pulled part to see their daughters stood in their underdresses.

'They ran off whilst getting changed. Think they wanted to come and see you' Hanna laughed

'It's okay' Emily said, reaching out her arms and Alison did the same, the girls came rushing forward.

Spencer headed to the barn after work. Her parents let her used it when she and Toby want to stop over in Rosewood or anything else she may need it for.

Toby was running late from the city, having worked a double shift. Spencer showered and was getting ready when he walked through the door.

'Hey, did Jason go straight to Alison and Emily's?' Spencer questioned, standing up and kissed him.

'Yeah, Ali needed help with the steak or something, you know what she gets like when she is cooking' Toby replied, shaking head.

'Yep. Totally crazy and bosses everyone around' she laughed, rolling her eyes.

'I wonder where she gets that from' he said, raising an eyebrow.

'I guess it runs in the family' she said, kissing him again before walking over to the dresser to finish getting ready.

'Oh, Toby, my period came so I'm guessing everything is running like clockwork again' she said, with a smile.

'Well Verity say you were ovulating again so it is just a matter of time now yeah?'

'Exactly. Everything that is meant to be will happen now' Spencer replied. He nodded and walked over to her, kissing her.

'I'm going to take a quick shower and we'll head over?' he asked. Spencer nodded and kissed him again before he went in the shower.

There was a knock on the door and Spencer went to answer it, finding her Mom.

'Mom, is everything okay?'

'Do you have a minute, Spencer?'

Spencer nodded, and walked out of the barn, closing the door. She looked at her mom's concerned face and was confused.

'I was thinking about what you said, Spence. About Alex'

'Not now, Mom. Toby's inside'

'Not that, I mean about her not appearing to be locked up'

'Honestly, Mom, the past two years have been filled with so much paranoia, that sometimes one visit to a therapist a week isn't enough, I'm sure she will locked up somewhere, not hurting anyone'

'That's just it. I don't think she is locked up. I did some research into her arrest. No one at Rosewood police or anyone in a 10 mile radius of here doesn't have any record of arresting her' Veronica sighed

'But we saw her arrested, Mona phoned 911...' Spencer's voice trailed off.

'Maybe she didn't, I don't know, but I don't think you should be going to Paris next week, Spencer'

'Emily and Alison are getting married. Emily has waited for this since she was 13 years old, that's half her life, Mom. I am not taking that away from her because you have a hunch Mona got Alex fake arrested and what, hiding her away?'

'It is a possibility with Mona's track record'

'It a reach and I don't believe it. I will not stop Emily and Alison's pre wedding celebrations because you don't think Alex is locked up' Spencer turned around and went storming back inside, where she saw Toby.

'Did you hear that?' Spencer sighed

'Yes, are you going to tell Emily and Alison?' he questioned. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She went into the fridge, took out a bottle of wine then a glass out of the cupboard and poured her a large glass of wine.

'Spencer?'

'No, okay, Mom, she's just worried and it is over nothing' she replied, taking a sip of the wine.

'What did your Mom mean by not that?'

'What you talking about?'

'When your Mom said she has been thinking about what you said and you thought she meant something else? What did you thought she meant?' he questioned, walking over to her.

'Nothing, it doesn't matter' she replied, sighing.

'You mentioned me. Spencer, what does she know?'

'Toby…'

'Spencer, what did you tell her?'

'I didn't mean to. Two years ago, I went to her with asking her for legal advice about what Alex did. What she did to you…'

'Spencer, so all this tim-'

'No, I didn't mention you, I talked about it as if it was hypothetical situation, I wanted to protect you but she brought it up today, a case reminded her of it and she thought I was talking about me and she wouldn't stop going on about it. She isn't going to tell anyone' she told him, sniffling.

'I know what you think about what happened but it wasn't that, I was an idiot and I have to live with that'

'Don't you dare talk like that! She took advantage of you twice and that isn't alright. I want to kill her'

'Spence, don't…'

'What? So you're telling me that if you had a crazy twin who did what Alex did to you to me, you wouldn't be the same?' Spencer exclaimed, putting the glass down and walked over to him.

'I would kill anyone who did that to you' Toby replied, quietly.

'Exactly. I wanted to do the same to Jenna when I found out about her but I contained it because of the accident. But Alex, she has nothing over me, don't tell me not to feel like this, because you would feel exactly the same' she told him

'I know I would but I still don't want you to think like that, she isn't worth that kind of energy'

'Yeah, when it comes to you, yes she is'

'I love you too, Spence' he hugged her tightly. She sighed, hugging him back.

AN:

More Emison next chapter J


End file.
